Mi pequeño gran secreto
by Light of Moon
Summary: Muchos cambios pueden suceder en una década de vida; sueños, metas y planes pasan se realizan y para Helga, no es la excepción. Una boda la trae de regreso a sus recuerdos de infancia, incluyendo al chico que le robo los pensamientos desde su más temprana edad.


_**Mi pequeño gran secreto.**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, me permito presentarme; soy Light of Moon 12 y llevo ya un par de años en fanfiction aunque, esta es la primera vez que exploro el fandom de ¡Hey Arnold! a pesar de que está en mi top de caricaturas preferidas de mi infancia, junto con el cabeza de balón en mi lista de "crush" de dibujos animados, de la mano con Ranma y Vegeta.

Estoy un poco nerviosa ya que a pesar de que tengo varias historias publicadas para el fandom de "Resident Evil", "Street Fighter" y "Assassin's Creed", prácticamente soy nueva aquí en Hey Arnold!, pero confío en poder hacerle justicia a la historia de Craig Bartlett.

Empezaré con este one shot para probar suerte y espero les agrade. Sin más, ¡a leer!

Sólo un detalle más; esta historia no contempla los acontecimientos de "The Jungle Movie", por su comprensión, gracias.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: HEY ARNOLD! Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CRAIG BARTLETT Y NICKELODEON RESPECTIVAMENTE, SÓLO EL ARGUMENTO E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTE ESCRITO ME PERTENECEN. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

MI PEQUEÑO GRAN SECRETO.

Han pasado diez años desde que me mudé del vecindario y me fui a Vermont para estudiar la secundaria y vivir junto a mi hermana Olga.

La pregunta es: ¿En qué clase de universo paralelo acepté marcharme del vecindario para mudarme con mi odiosa hermana Olga? He aquí la respuesta.

En mi último grado de primaria la situación en casa se había vuelto insostenible; el mal humor de Big Bob, el alcoholismo de Miriam… Los gritos, las peleas, insultos. Hubo un punto en que creí que mis padres terminarían separándose pero al reconsiderarlo decidieron tomar terapia de pareja, donde según el loquero, lo mejor era que me mantuviera alejada de ellos, al menos por un tiempo en el que no pudieran hacerme más daño sus constantes discusiones. Fue así que tomaron la decisión de enviarme con Olga, pero a decir verdad, la razón de más peso para que yo accediera a esa propuesta fue que él ya no estaría más en la ciudad.

La mayoría de los chicos asistirían a la secundaria local salvo Rhonda Lloyd, que se iría a estudiar a un colegio privado en Francia. Pero de repente, una mañana Arnold llegó con una noticia repentina; se iría a estudiar a San Lorenzo en Guatemala.

Según palabras de Gerald, el chico aún guardaba la esperanza de averiguar un poco más sobre sus padres o en el mejor de los casos, encontrarlos, y siendo ese su deseo más fuerte, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Devastada e incapaz de poder confesar mis sentimientos por el temor al rechazo y la inexperiencia de doce años de edad, fue que acepté a huída al lado de la señorita Olga "perfección" Pataki, marchándome el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. En una tarde empaqué mis cosas y al día siguiente Big Bob y Miriam me llevaron al aeropuerto donde mi hermana mayor, ya me esperaba en Vermont.

Tomé ese avión resignada al fracaso y con la única esperanza de comer todo el maní que me ofrecieran las sobrecargos, pero debo aceptar que contra todo pronóstico, las cosas no fueron tan malas como imaginé. Después de haber concluído que vivir con Olga sería una experiencia insufrible, al final resultó bastante agradable y mi hermana no era tan odiosa como creía, es más, nuestra relación mejoró bastante y nos volvimos "cercanas". Debo decir que ella me ayudó bastante a superar mis problemas de antipatía e inseguridad y aunque al principio fuí renuente a las ideas loqueras de mi hermana, —así es, la mayor de las Pataki se había graduado de psicóloga, —tengo que admitir que me ayudaron demasiado.

Big Bob y Miriam habían rescatado su matrimonio y cuando las cosas mejoraron insistieron en que volviera a vivir con ellos, pero decidí quedarme con mi hermana, en verdad me estaba agradando el cambio. Así es, era bastante bueno. Podría decir que por primera vez era feliz. Al terminar la preparatoria, ingresé sin problemas a la universidad en la licenciatura en ciencias políticas y me gradué con honores, justo a tiempo para la boda de Olga que después del rotundo fracaso con el soquete de Doug, logró encontrar a un buen hombre para ella. ¡Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en una década de vida!

Y hablando de bodas, es precisamente eso lo que me trae de regreso al vecindario; asistir a la boda de mi mejor amiga Phoebe. Después de terminar su carrera de Física Cuántica, se encontró nuevamente con Gerald, su viejo amor de infancia que se había convertido en un beisbolista profesional con un futuro en ascenso. En verdad me alegraba por ellos, creo que después de todo esas historias de amor que solía leer de niña, después de todo sí se hacen realidad. Y hoy era su gran día.

Me di una mirada nuevamente en el espejo de mi antigua habitación en la casa de mis padres y me agradaba lo que veía; era una suerte que Phoebe haya elegido el color rosado para los vestidos de las damas de honor, ya que no sabía combinar otro color que no fuera ese. Me retoqué una vez más los labios y me acomodé los rizos que caían sobre unos de mis hombros, creo que ya estaba lista. Bueno, casi lista, me faltaba mi bolsito.

Dando una mirada rápida por la habitación no lo encontré por ninguna parte, hasta que de repente recordé que lo había guardado dentro del armario. ¡Bravo Pataki, llegarás tarde!

Abrí el armario y sin encender la luz entré para tomar el pequeño bolso cuando de repente, escuché un crujido bajo mis pies. Demonios, ya había estropeado algo. Me agaché con cuidado y vi pequeños cristales esparcidos en el suelo con un objeto en forma de corazón a un lado. Entonces toda mi infancia vino a mí.

Era mi viejo relicario, el que llevaba a todos lados cuando era niña, que en su centro guardaba la fotografía de Arnold. Arnold… Sonreí involuntariamente al recordarlo. Las bromas, los paseos, su cabello rubio y su buen humor. Dios, como debí de haberlo fastidiado en toda la primaria, tratando de ocultar los sentimientos profundos que guardaba por el cabeza de balón, mi secreto mejor guardado. Habían pasado tantas cosas que casi me había olvidado de él, me pregunto sí…

¡Dios mío! Ya no era momento de recordar ni de ponerse nostálgica. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que empezara la boda de Phoebe y Gerald y yo aún no salía de la casa. Dejé el relicario en mi tocador y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Hey, Helga! ¿Quieres que te lleve a la iglesia? —Preguntó papá al verme apurada, llamándome al fin por mi nombre.

—No te preocupes, papá. Puedo conducir. —Dije sacando las llaves de mi auto.

Subí rápido al auto y lo puse en marcha, conduciendo por las calles familiares que nuevamente me removieron recuerdos, a los de mi más tierna edad. Al pasar por mi vieja escuela no pude evitar recordar a los chicos, al señor Simmons y al petulante director, en verdad pasé buenos momentos allí. El viejo Pitt aún se veía fuerte y robusto a pesar de ser un árbol más viejo que el mismo vecindario y la carnicería del señor Green aún se encontraba vigente, todo era tal y como lo recordaba en mi aún fresca memoria. Al pasar por la conocida casa de huéspedes, nuevamente volví a recordar a mi pequeño amor. Volví a sonreír al recordar a toda la poesía que solía escribirle y las tardes que pasaba frente a su casa saltando la cuerda con la excusa de volverlo a ver.

—Oh Arnold… —Me sorprendí a mí misma, murmurando como tantas veces lo hacía en el pasado.

Me sentí extraña y me detuve a mirar a mis espaldas. Por un momento creí que encontraría a Brainy respirando en mi hombro. Reí bajito. Pobre sujeto, cuántas veces no estrellé mi puño en su cara.

Me pregunto si habría caras conocidas en la boda, además de Gerald y Phoebe. Una desconocida sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de mí y apreté las manos sobre el volante. ¿Y si hoy volvería a Arnold?

Estacioné mi auto a un costado de la iglesia y me apresuré a bajar. Genial, ya todos estaban adentro y había llegado tarde. No quería llamar la atención y distraer a los invitados de la ceremonia religiosa, así que entré sin hacer ruido caminando por un costado del recinto, acomodandome en la banca donde estaban reunidas las damas de honor. Mientras el sacerdote daba unas palabras a los novios, me dedique a dar un escrutinio rápido.

Phoebe en verdad se veía linda, con un vestido tipo princesa se veía como toda una dama asiática, con maquillaje elaborado que contrastaba con el peinado sencillo. Gerald de igual forma se veía bien, era bastante alto a como lo recordaba y su peinado era un poco más discreto en comparación a sus rizos extravagantes de su infancia. Entre los invitados, creí reconocer a algunas personas. Unos lugares más atrás distinguí al que debía de ser Harold si mi memoria no fallaba, venía acompañado de una mujer que supuse era su pareja y me resultaba extrañamente familiar, ambos cargaban a una niña pequeña, que por la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos no alcancé a distinguir. Sheena se encontraba allí también con su imponente estatura que no había perdido desde su infancia y un tipo pelirrojo que se sentaba a unos asientos a la izquierda, supuse que era Eugene. Supe que era él porque llevaba enyesada la pierna derecha, creo que su torpeza no había mejorado con el tiempo.

Me distraje tanto que no me di cuenta que había llegado mi momento de pasar con Phoebe y Gerald para colocar el lazo, ya que también era la madrina de ese ritual. Me acerqué tímidamente para disimular un poco mi distracción cuando un sujeto se acercó a mí para ayudarme a colocar la insignia a los novios.

—Muchas gracias.

—Por nada, Helga.

De repente estaban frente a mí todos mis años de poesía, de colores, de amor y de ternura. Con un solo golpe regresó a mi el enorme déja vu de infancia en el cual sólo importaba él; mi primer amor, mi primer desvelo, mi musa e inspiración a los sonetos de afecto en mi diario, mi pequeño gran secreto, mi…

—Arnold…


End file.
